kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Miller
Marisa Miller is the deuteragonist in K.C. Undercover. She's K.C. Cooper's best friend. She is portrayed by Veronica Dunne. Summary Unique and outgoing Marisa is K.C.'s trusted best friend who is always in the know about fashion, parties, and cute boys. http://disneychannelmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=3166526&type=Dunne Personality Marisa is very alive and perky. She enjoys parties, life and boys. Although she cares a lot for her looks and cute boys, she is always there and loyal to K.C. She is known for getting into trouble and failing classes, as she regularly has detention. Marissa enjoys wearing beautiful dresses and looking gorgeous but that is sometimes turned into vanity which can sometimes get her into trouble as seen when she kept spending money on new dresses and outfits and couldn't keep her mother's credit card from buying a lot of outfits and even dumped someone because she said that if someone cant appreciate how much effort she puts into looking beautiful than its not worth it. Even so she's not shallow because Adam said she looked better in coveralls then she did her regular clothes which is why she dumped him. Character History In "Pilot" Marisa tries to convince K.C. to go to the school dance, but fails in doing so. Later, since K.C. needs to take Lincoln to the dance, she texts Marisa in what she needs to wear and she flies in with a bunch of dresses, happy for K.C.. Later at the dance, Marisa walks in on K.C. and Lincoln and winks at them, and walks away with the boy she was pulling around. In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" Marisa starts a gossip blog in the school's newspaper titled "Just Sayin". She hides in the girls bathroom and pretends to be prepping herself for 30 minutes, but fails. She wants to give up the column, but K.C. gives her advice not to. She gives up the column anyways. In "Photo Bombed" Marisa revealed to be the finalist of a photo contest where she took a photo of K.C. hoping for it to win. However, Craig told K.C to get rid of the photo in order to keep her secret safe, believing some crooks could recognize her, but Marisa revealed to have more than one copy. Later, when she went to a sushi bar, she discovered K.C's secret of being a spy after seeing her take out two enemy spies, but due to The Organization rules, K.C had to erase her memory with the memory spray. It was revealed that the spray was just a perfume and Marisa now knows K.C. being a spy. Physical Appearance Marisa has beautiful long blonde hair and blue eyes. In school, she is known to be very attractive. She is often shown wearing skirts and dresses. Other Relationships [[K.C. Cooper|'K.C. Cooper']] :Main Article: K.C. and Marisa K.C. is Marisa's best friend. She is always trying to convince K.C. to go to parties and be more social, like a normal teenager. She regularly asks to copy off K.C.'s homework and class notes. As of Photo Bombed, she knows that the Cooper family are spies. She is shown to know K.C. very well, as shown in Double Crossed Part 3 when she was the only one who figured out K.C. was in trouble. [[Ernie Cooper|'Ernie Cooper']] Ernie is Marisa's best friend's brother. They are shown to be on friendly terms with each other, though not much is known about their friendship. In K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 2, he had saved Marisa when they were getting attacked and Marisa said that he looked cute. Ernie is shown to have a crush on Marisa and it is possible that she returns his feelings. She starts to fall in love with him too. Around season 3, they might start dating. Quotes Trivia *Marisa has appeared in every episode except "K.C. and the Vanishing Lady", "Enemy of the State" and "Brainwashed". *She used to attend an all girl school before her parents took her out. *K.C.'s grandmother, Gayle, thinks that she is a bad influence. *She knows the Cooper Family's secret about being spies as of "Photo Bombed". *She doesn't know that Judy is a robot since Operation: Other Side Part 1. *She claims to have a special ability called "party-dar" which helps her to locate parties. *Her last name was originally Miller in Twas the Fight Before Christmas, but was changed to Clark for Season 2.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/pressrelease/fact-sheet-k-c-undercover/ *Marisa developed a crush on Ernie in K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 2 when he saved her life and carried her to safety. *Marisa announced in Operation: Other Side Part 1 that she stayed back in 3rd grade, so she met K.C. in her second year of 3rd grade. *Her surname of Miller is definitively confirmed in Catch Him If You Can within the presentation she and Ernie make for their hypothetical marriage. *During the third season, Marisa will express interest in becoming a spy herself. Gallery References. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:The Alternate